Wolf in the Fold
Streszczenie *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3614.9. Planeta Argelius II. Przebywający na terapeutycznych wakacja Mongomery Scott został oskarżony o zamordowanie argeliańskiej kobiety. Asystent miejscowego burmistrz, Mr. Hengist, prowadzi śledztwo, ale szanse są niewielkie. '' Przebywający w celach terapeutycznych na Argelius II Montgomery Scott zostaje oskarżony o zamordowanie kilku kobiet. Za kazdym razem traci przytomność I budzi się z zakrwawionym nożem w dłoni, twierdząc, ze nie pamięta, co zaszło. Śledztwo prowadzi Mr. Hengist, asystent Prefekta Jaris. Hengist szybko oznajmia, ze Scotty jest bez wątpienia winny. Kirk, nie wierząc, że Scotty byłby zdolny do morderstwa, nalega na dokładniejsze śledztwo, wbrew protestom Mr. Hengista. *'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3615.4. Mr. Scott pozostaje w areszcie, a my przesyłamy się na pokład "Enterprise" w celu kontynuowania śledztwa.'' Prawdziwym mordercą jest bezcielesny stwór, który żywi się strachem. Kiedyś, w dziewiętnastm wieku, na Ziemi, przybrał postać, znaną jako "Kuba Rozpruwacz" a potem podróżował z planety na planetę , przyjmując postacie humanoidów, by mordować kobiety i karmić się ich strachem. Żaden z morderców nigdy nie został schwytany. Powód, dla którego Mr. Hengist sprzeciwia się tej linii rozumowania, wkrótce zostaje odkryty-- to on jest kolejnym wcieleniem morderczej istoty! Istota zostaje zmuszona do opuszczenia ciała Mr. Hengista, ale wnika w główny komputer ''Enterprise'' i grozi powolnym wymordowaniem calej załogi. Dr. McCoy daje każdemu zastrzyk środka rozweselającego, by ludzie nie byli zdolni do strachu, pożywienia istoty. Spock zmusza istotę do opuszczenia komputera, nakazująć, jako cel nadrzędny, obliczenie wartości liczbypi z dokładnościa do ostatniego miejsca po przecinku - zadanie całkowicie niewykonalne. Istota ponownie przejmuje ciało Hengista, a Kirk nakazuje transport w przestrzeń z "maksymalną dyspersja", rozbijając go na biliony nieszkodliwych atomów. Pamiętne cytaty "Scotty – tutaj używa sie do tego świateł." "Nikt nie będzie mówił staremu bywalcowi pubu Aberdeen , jak okazywać aplauz, kapitanie!" : - Kirk i Scott, po występie tancerki "Kapitanie – czy to znaczy, że mój kark zalezy teraz od jakiegoś hokus-pokus?" : - Scott "Istota żywi się strachem i przerażeniem , a na Argelius znalazła znakomity teren łowiecki, na planecie bez przemocy, której mieszkańcy sa niczym owce. Ta istota jest tu niczym głodny wilk w owczarni." : - Spock "Pierwszy raz słyszę, że usterka mi wygraża." : - Sulu "Cokolwiek to jest... naprawdę działa... Z żyłami pełnymi tego towaru nie zlęknę się supernowej!" : - uspokojony Sulu "Komputer – polecenie priorytetowe: obliczyć wartość liczby ''pi z dokładnością do ostatniego miejsca po przecinku." "''Nie - nie - nie - ''nieeeeee!" : - Spock i istota "Co będzie, gdy ta istota przejmie potraktowane lekiem ciało?" "Cóż, może przejąć– ale nie może zrobić nic gwałtownego." : - Kirk i McCoy "Wszyscy będziecie cierpieć! Wszyscy... (śmieje się) Umrzecie! Umrzecie! Umrzecie! Wszyscy Umrzecie!" : - Mr. Hengest/istota po podaniu leku "Nie musiał mnie pan odpychać, Mr. Spock– Zrobiłbym to!" : - Mr. Kyle "Cóż, Mr. Spock , przez następne sześć bądź siedem godzin będziemy mieli najszczęśliwszą załogę we wszechświecie... oczywiście, z robotą zanadto nie ruszymy." : - Kirk "Kapitanie – skoro przybył pan na Argelius by wypocząć, radzę skorzystać z okazji." "Doskonały pomysł, Mr. Spock. Znam kafejkę, gdzie kobiety są... takie...–" "Znam to miejsce, Jim!" "Chodźmy tam!" "Wy, panowie? W waszym stanie? Nie bądźcie śmieszni. Mr. Spock – w tej kafejce są takie kobiety, że... Nie, nie wydaje mi się." : - Spock, Kirk, McCoy, i Scott "Wszyscy żywią się śmiercią, nawet wegetarianie." : - Spock Zza kulis *Robert Bloch, scenarzysta tego odcinka, wstawił do scenariusza epizod ze zmieniającymi kolor drinkami. Zgodnie z tym, co powiedział David Gerrold w swojej książce, cenzorzy sieci telewizyjnych byli oburzeni tym, jakoby w ten sposób sugerowano używanie narkotyków przez załogę. Producent Gene Coon powiedzia, że cenzorzy są "nadziani łajnem", ale scena z drinkami została wycięta. * Scena seansu, zakończona zaciemnieniem j morderstwem jest bardzo podobna do sceny pisarza Roberta Bloch'a z krótkiego klasyku Yours Truly, Jack The Ripper. Nim posłużyła za kanwę tego odcinka Star Trek , historia Blocgha została zaadaptowana w filmie Thriller in 1961, zwanym też Yours Truly, Jack The Ripper. Image:TOS generic planet 4.jpg|Oryginalna Aregelius II Image:Orbiting Argelius tosr.jpg|Argelius II remasterowana . Występują * William Shatner jako Kapitan Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock i * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * John Fiedler jako Hengist * Charles Macauley jako Jaris * Pilar Seurat jako Sybo Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Charles Dierkop jako Morla :i * Joseph Bernard jako Tark Oraz * Tania Lemani jako Kara * John Winston jako Transporter Chief * Virginia Aldridge jako Karen Tracy * Judy McConnell jako Yeoman Tankris * Judi Sherven jako Pielęgniarka Niewymienieni * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Suzanne Lodge jako Barista * Marlys Burdette jako Barista Kaskaderzy * Paul Baxley jako dubler John Fiedlera de:Der Wolf im Schafspelz en:Wolf in the Fold (episode) es:Wolf in the Fold fr:Wolf in the Fold (épisode) it:Fantasmi del passato (episodio) ja:惑星アルギリスの殺人鬼（エピソード） nl:Wolf in the Fold Kategoria:Odcinki TOS